<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страх by starngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629660">Страх</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel'>starngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Этот текст был написан под влиянием одной очень неприятной ситуации. Как говорится, всегда извлекайте пользу из всего.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страх</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Страх. Щемящее чувство в груди. Воздуха во всем мире перестает хватать, а собственная грудная клетка начинает впиваться в легкие. Страх поражает нас изнутри, делает беззащитными и несчастными. Страх управляет нами, и мы готовы на что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось.</p><p>Вдох-выдох, воздуха все еще мало. Мысли путаются, язык словно каменный, как и все тело. Ты просто стоишь на месте, не можешь двигаться, а время одновременно стоит с тобой и бежит безумно быстро.</p><p>Ты перестаешь думать, мыслить и существовать. Тебя просто нет. Ты не знаешь, что тебе делать дальше, и кто ты такой. Страх стирает память, глубоко проникая в каждую деталь твоего сознания.</p><p>Крошка Сью знала это чувство, она его ненавидела. Каждый раз, попадая в такую ситуацию, она хотела, чтобы кто-то ее защитил. <em>Страх помыкает нами.</em> Сью была готова на что угодно, лишь бы кто-нибудь помог ей. <em>Страх делает нас послушными.</em> Она слушала каждого, когда ей было страшно. Крошка Сью не хотела решать эту проблему, она хотела, чтобы страх исчез.</p><p><em>Страх всегда являлся частью нас. Страх всегда ею будет. </em>И каждый раз, когда Сью испытывала это чувство, она надеялась на защиту. Защиту хотя бы от кого-нибудь. <em>Страх изводит тех, кто не знает, как им управлять. Страх дает власть тем, кто знает, как его обуздать. </em></p><p>Спустя время и годы, державшие ее в страхе, Крошка Сью поняла, что люди любого размера слишком малы для этого мира. И она никогда не была исключением. Сью поняла, что дождаться спасения утопающий в глубочайшем страхе не сможет. А потому, она больше не ждала чужой помощи. Сью поняла одну вещь: защитить себя сможет только она.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Этот текст был написан под влиянием одной очень неприятной ситуации. Как говорится, всегда извлекайте пользу из всего.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>